Chopping Mall
| running time = 77 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Chopping Mall is an American horror film of the science ficiton subgenre. It was directed by Jim Wynorski and written by Wynorski and Steve Mitchell. It was produced by Concorde Pictures and Trinity Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on March 21st, 1986. The film stars Kelli Maroney as Alison Parks, Tony O'Dell as Ferdy Meisel, Russell Todd as Rick Stanton, Karrie Emerson as Linda Stanton, Barbara Crampton as Suzie Lynn, Nick Segal as Greg Williams, John Terlesky as Mike Brennan and Suzee Slater as Leslie Todd. The premise of the film centers around the fictional Park Plaza Mall, which has just unveiled it's new hi-tech security system, which involves robotic sentries that run amok, slaughtering any who get in their way. Cast Notes & Trivia * The film is alternatively known by the title Killbots, which also refers to the robots featured in the picture. * Body Count: 9 * Another working title for the film is R.O.B.O.T. * The title of the film is a play on the phrase shopping mall. * Taglines for this film include, "Buy or Die!" and "Half off is just the beginning!" * The movie premiered in West Germany in December, 1988. * Chopping Mall was released on home video in VHS format by Lightning Video in 1987 and by Lions Gate Home Entertainment on September 27th, 1989. * Chopping Mall was released on DVD in Region 1 format (fullscreen) by Lions Gate Home Entertainment on August 17th, 2004. The movie was also included as part of an 8 horror film DVD set released in 2012. * Scenes of the Park Plaza Mall were filmed at the Sherman Oaks Galleria at 15301 Ventura Boulevard in Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles, California. Other scenes were shot at the Beverly Center at 8500 Beverly Boulevard. * Director Jim Wynorski is also known for directing Return of Swamp Thing in 1989 and Cheerleader Massacre in 2003. * Actor Robert Greenberg is not to be confused with 1970s-era cinematographer Robbie Greenberg. * Actor Rodney Eastman is uncredited for his participation in this film. This is Rodney's first film role. He will go on to play the character of Joey Crusel in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. * Actor Mel Welles is also known for directing the 1971 film Lady Frankenstein. Recommendations * Brain Dead * C.H.U.D. * From Beyond * Re-Animator * Scanners * Scanner Cop * Videodrome External Links * * * Chopping Mall at Wikipedia * * * * * References 1980s; 1986; Burn victims; California; Cook; Doctor; Electrocution; Exploding heads; Female topless nudity; Gunshot victims; Janitor; Killbot; Los Angeles; Los Angeles County; Profanity; Restaurant; Robot; Shopping mall; Slit throats; Snakes; Spiders; Tarantulas; Technician; Throat injuries; Waitress; Walter Paisley ---- Category:Films Category:1986 films Category:Concorde Pictures Category:Trinity Pictures Category:Vestron Pictures Category:Lions Gate Entertainment Category:Horror Film List Category:Films with crew categories